Dean Thomas
|wand=*Unknown 1st wand *Unknown 2nd wand |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Thomas family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Gryffindor Quidditch team *Dumbledore's Army |nationality = English}} Dean Thomas (b. 1979/1980) was an English half-blood wizard, the son of a wizard and a Muggle mother. When Dean Thomas was very young, his father died and his mother married another man, giving Dean several half-siblings. Since Dean's father never told his mother that he was a wizard and was eventually murdered by Death Eaters when he refused to join them, Dean grew up thinking he was Muggle-born. Dean was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was in the same year as the famous Harry Potter and played as a Chaser for his house's Quidditch team for a time. In his fifth year, he joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. Dean (although a half-blood) could not prove that he had any wizarding heritage and was therefore in danger when Lord Voldemort took control of the Ministry of Magic in 1997. Dean was forced to go on the run to avoid arrest and imprisonment by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, missing his seventh year of schooling. He was eventually captured by Snatchers, but escaped Malfoy Manor along with several other prisoners and soon returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. Dean survived the Second Wizarding War and was seen after the final battle sitting next to Seamus Finnigan and Aberforth Dumbledore in the Great Hall. His later life however, remains unknown. Biography Early life Dean is the son of a wizard father and a Muggle mother, though he believed he was Muggle-born when he went to Hogwarts. His father left when Dean was very young, never telling his wife that he was a wizard, out of the belief that not knowing the truth would protect her and their son from the potential dangers of the First Wizarding War. Dean's father was later murdered by a group of Death Eaters when he refused to join their ranks. Dean's mother later remarried a Muggle, who raised Dean as his own son. Dean lived in London with several half-siblings, who were implied to all be female. He had a "very happy home life." He was a supporter of the West Ham United Football Club, and was very artistic and showed off his talent throughout his school career. All of Dean's half-siblings were non-magical. Hogwarts years First year The arrival of an acceptance letter for Dean from Hogwarts caused Mrs Thomas to suspect that Dean's biological father may have been a wizard. Her suspicions were correct, he was in fact a wizard. However, she never had proof of this and so Dean was believed to be Muggle-born. Dean started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1991. He was in the same year as the famous Harry Potter. During the Welcoming Feast he was Sorted into Gryffindor House, where he met with fellow Gryffindor classmate Seamus Finnigan. Dean shared a dormitory with Seamus, who soon became his best friend, as well as with Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, with whom he later became good friends. Due to his Muggle upbringing, Dean, like Harry, was not a supporter of Quidditch, as he had never heard of the sport (though he would eventually become quite a skilled player, filling in for Katie Bell (mainly) and Ginny Weasley (who switched back to Seeker for the final game with Harry out) in his sixth year). However, he hung a West Ham football team poster above his bed, much to the bemusement of Ron, who could not believe Dean would find a game with only one ball, two goals, and where no one was allowed to fly, interesting, prodding the poster in an attempt to get the football players to move. Dean, being artistic, drew a banner entitled "Potter for President" for his dorm-mate Harry Potter during the latter's first Quidditch match. The poster pictured a realistically painted Gryffindor lion that, due to Hermione Granger's enchantment, changed colours throughout the game. When Harry was fouled by Marcus Flint, Dean demanded that the referee send Flint off (with a Red Card), and Ron Weasley explained that the red card rule did not exist in Quidditch. Second year In his second year, Dean Thomas joined the Duelling Club, a precautional club taught by Gilderoy Lockhart in an attempt to train students in battle against any possible danger that may be lurking around Hogwarts. He, among other students, shared their speculation about the Chamber of Secrets and what might be inside and how to get in. Dean was about to make a correct speculation, but Professor Binns cut him short before he could finish. Dean was believed to be at risk of being attacked as he was a presumed Muggle-born and Muggle-born students were being attacked through the year. Third year s during the first Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the year]] In Dean's third year, he would have been now allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade, and he expressed positive interest in the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher Rubeus Hagrid as he always got on with him. However, in their first lesson when Hagrid introduced the class to a hippogriff named Buckbeak, Dean stepped back and showed fear when Hagrid asked for a volunteer to pet him. Also in this year Dean would take on the subject Divination and was, along with Lavender Brown, one of the few students in their class unfamiliar with the Grim. That year, Hogwarts became under the protection of Dementors following the hysteria surrounding the Azkaban escape by Sirius Black. Fourth year During Dean's fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, and his friend, Harry Potter had qualified as an under-aged champion. This was against tournament rules, so Harry was not the popular choice for Hogwarts representative, and instead, most support was given to Cedric Diggory by Dean's peers. However, Dean and other fellow Gryffindors supported Harry throughout the course of the tournament, staying loyal to their housemate. Dean would also be allowed to attend the Yule Ball as part of the tournament traditions. He commented that Harry and Ron were lucky to get the prettiest girls in the year as their dates, twin sisters Parvati and Padma Patil; it is unknown who Dean attended the dance with, as his best friend Seamus Finnigan was going with Lavender Brown and Neville was going with Ginny Weasley. Later on in the tournament, after Ron Weasley had forgiven Harry, Dean also seemed to be more supportive. After the third and final task, Harry returned to Hogwarts with Cedric Diggory's dead body, and he said that Lord Voldemort was at large again. Albus Dumbledore took this information and at the end of the year he gathered students for a Memorial feast to Cedric Diggory in which he told them about the events that took place during the third task. Fifth year During Dean's fifth year, Dolores Umbridge was appointed to Hogwarts school to act as the "eyes of the Minister." Umbridge did not get along well with Dean; during her first lesson, they argued openly about their opinions on the teaching methods at Hogwarts. She called Remus Lupin a "dangerous half-breed," which caused Dean to jump in to his defence, claiming that he was the best teacher he ever had, and commenting in response to Umbridge's comments that her predecessor had actually performed curses on them that the man in question had "turned out to be a maniac", although he noted that they had still learned a great deal. He also was very supportive of Harry's claims that Voldemort had returned. Additionally, he and Seamus argued when Dean believed Harry about Voldemort returning and Seamus didn't. , Cho, and Parvati Patil during a D.A. meeting]] She eventually caused an uproar amongst the students, and when it came time to fight back, Dean was one of the first to arrive for the inaugural meeting of the group that became Dumbledore's Army in 1995, and his support for his friends does not appear to have faltered, even though Seamus, his best friend, initially believed the smear campaign the Daily Prophet launched against Harry and Albus Dumbledore over their claims that Lord Voldemort had returned (at least until an interview by Harry for the Quibbler brought Seamus back to his senses). Also that year, Dean accidentally insulted his new Divination teacher, Firenze, after Umbridge sacked Sybill Trelawney. Firenze was telling Dean that he had been banished by his herd living in the Forbidden Forest, and Dean was excited to discover there were more centaurs around the school grounds and asked him if Hagrid was breeding them. Firenze told Dean that centaurs were their own race and had little to do with humans and did not require their help to breed, which caused Dean to become extremely embarrassed. During his fifth year, Dean took his O.W.L. exams, and after he finished, he was pleased to hear that the results would not arrive until sometime in July, meaning he did not have to worry about them until the middle of the school holidays. Later in the year, Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad would discover the D.A. and the meeting would end for the year. Some time around the end of his fifth year, Dean became romantically involved with Ginny Weasley and the two continued dating well into his sixth year. Sixth year together on the Hogwarts Express with Luna Lovegood]] In his sixth year Dean replaced Katie Bell as the Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He replaced her after she was hospitalised for touching a highly cursed necklace. At first Dean's relationship with Ginny seemed to be strong, as the couple spent a lot of time together. They dated in spite of her older brother Ron's disapproval. Despite the amount of time they spent together their relationship began to spiral downwards. This was inpart due to Ginny's insistent crush on Harry Potter. She had harboured affection for Harry since her first year at Hogwarts. At the end of her first year, her affections only intensified when Harry saved her from the influence of Tom Riddle's diary. Ginny still maintained hope that Harry would return her feelings, she started dating Dean and a few other boys. Ginny also showed Dean her willingness to continue standing up for Harry. For example, when she became angry at Dean for laughing about Harry getting hit by a Bludger. This accident that knocked him out with a cracked skull during one Quidditch game (making her visit him in the hospital wing afterward). It is possible that when Ginny learned from Dean during their visit to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop five months prior about Harry inadvertently casting the Levicorpus ''charm on Ron when reading it from [[Severus Snape's copy of Advanced Potion-Making|the Half-Blood Prince's copy of ''Advanced Potion-Making]]'' the night before, she may have berated him as for laughing with Seamus about that as well. As a result, Dean became overly solicitous with her, trying not to provoke another argument, to keep their relationship going, which increasingly annoyed Ginny. According to Hermione, when Harry bumped into Ginny while climbing through the Gryffindor commonn room entrance under his Invisibility Cloak and under the influence of Felix Felicis, Ginny believed that it was Dean who kept trying to help her through the portrait hole and the two argued over it. Dean stuck to his ground, saying he did not help her through and Ginny ended their relationship. Dean was shocked at the insensitivity of his friend Harry, when this happened (not knowing an invisible Harry was the true culprit and cause). Harry and Ginny shared a kiss at a Quidditch party soon after she broke up with him, and Dean broke his glass in astonishment that his room-mate and ex-girlfriend would start a romance so soon. Despite this, Dean shared no hate to either Ginny or Harry for their relationship; he was just hurt they would do such a thing so shortly after he was dumped by her. The same year was also the year that the headmaster of Hogwarts school, Albus Dumbledore was killed. Dean Thomas attended his funeral with his best friend Seamus Finnigan after Seamus had rowed rather publicly with his mother to allow him to stay for the ceremony. This would be the last year Dean attended education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the following year he would not return for his own safety. Second Wizarding War Life on the run Dean's presumed Muggle-born status put him on the run from the Ministry of Magic. He went on the run after the Ministry fell under the control of Lord Voldemort and began rounding up Muggle-born wizards and witches. The Ministry also imprisoned them in Azkaban for allegedly stealing magic. This also meant he could not return to study his final year of education at Hogwarts, as they now had a strict no-Muggle-born policy under the influence of new headmaster, Severus Snape. ]] At some point whilst on the run Dean met Ted Tonks, father of Order of the Phoenix member Nymphadora Tonks, and travelled with him, later joining a group of fellow runaways — Muggle-born wizard Dirk Cresswell, and goblins Griphook and Gornuk. The group stuck together and camped in different areas in an attempt to mislead any trails they may have left. At one point whilst on the run, Dean travelled alone with Griphook, most likely after the others were killed. Dean and Griphook often shared conversations about Harry Potter, Dean fully supporting Harry in his quest and Griphook somewhat doubtful and occasionally finding the mentioning of Harry's name tedious. One evening they were overheard by Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were also in hiding; Dean expressed his worry at hearing that his former girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, had gotten into trouble back at Hogwarts, as well as the belief that Harry was fighting Voldemort. Captured by Snatchers before being captured by Snatchers]] Later, the group of fugitives were found by a group of Snatchers that was led by Fenrir Greyback. Dean and Griphook were the only survivors of the violent capture. Around the same time, Harry Potter triggered the Taboo curse on Voldemort's name, alerting the Snatchers to his location. Ron and Hermione were also captured, as they were with him, and the prisoners were all brought to Malfoy Manor, Death Eater headquarters. All of them, but Hermione — who was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange — were imprisoned in the dungeons in the basement, where Luna Lovegood and Mr Ollivander were already held. Luna had an old nail and used this to cut the ropes binding the group loose and she greeted Dean in a friendly manner. Held down in the basement of Malfoy Manor, the group had to listen helplessly as they overheard Hermione being tortured for information on the levels above. Rescued by Dobby However, the group was soon rescued by Dobby the house-elf, who was fatally injured shortly after successfully transporting them to the home of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Shell Cottage; Harry had had Dobby take Luna, Dean, and Mr Ollivander first before returning to collect the trio, with Bellatrix reacting with a well-timed knife throw to catch Dobby mid-warp on the second shift. Dean helped Harry and Ron dig a grave for Dobby by hand to show gratitude, rather than do it with magic. Dean placed a woolly hat on top of Dobby, to represent that Dobby was a free elf. At the funeral, Dean expressed his thanks to the elf for rescuing them. Dean spent the next few months of hiding at Shell Cottage with Luna, Griphook and the trio. During this time, Dean and Luna seemed to grow close, despite Dean's bemusement at some of the comments she would make. Mr Ollivander was able to make Luna a new wand, but Dean was left without one. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all using wands they had taken at Malfoy Manor, and soon left the cottage with Griphook to break into Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Battle of Hogwarts members during the battle]] In May of 1998, Dean, Luna, Bill, and Fleur received the call to arms from Dumbledore's Army via Dumbledore's Army coins, as the trio had returned to Hogwarts. Despite not even having a wand, Dean returned to Hogwarts. When Dean entered the Room of Requirement, Seamus Finnigan ran forward and hugged him. Dean then fought with his fellow D.A. members in the Battle of Hogwarts, at some point winning himself a wand. During the battle, the trio spotted Dean and Parvati Patil fighting against Antonin Dolohov and Travers, stunning other Death Eaters. When Lord Voldemort and all his followers arrived at the castle, Dean stood strong with other loyal members of Dumbledore's Army including Neville Longbottom, who slew Nagini. and Aberforth after the battle]] The Battle of Hogwarts ended with a final duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, which Dean stood amongst the crowd of supporters and witnessed. He also survived the attacks at the end, in which Dumbledore's Army fought back after Harry's supposed death. After the battle, Dean was seen talking with Seamus and Aberforth Dumbledore. Dean survived to witness Harry's final defeat of Lord Voldemort and the end of the Second Wizarding War. He was later seen sitting with Seamus and Aberforth in the Great Hall. Later life It's unknown what Dean's life was like in the time following the final battle. He may have attended the 2014 reunion of Dumbledore's Army. - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (archived here) Physical appearance Dean's physical description depicted him as having dark hair and dark skin and to be even taller than Ron Weasley, due to the fact he has a long neck. Dean also appeared to be of African descent.Dean's physical appearance was only described in the American edition of . J.K. Rowling explained on her website that the reason this description was left out of the British edition of Philosopher's Stone was that her editor "thought that chapter was too long and pruned everything that he thought was surplus to requirements." Personality and traits during his tough years at Hogwarts]] Dean was open-minded. When Dolores Umbridge referred to Remus Lupin as a "dangerous half-breed", he jumped to his former teacher's defence. On two occasions, he told her and Professor Snape that Lupin was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that his class group ever had. Dean was generally an easy-going and good-natured person, able to get along well with many people. He never displayed any anger towards Harry Potter during their sixth year, especially when his ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley started dating Harry shortly after breaking up with her. This was because he was aware of Ginny's childhood crush on the Boy Who Lived since she came to Hogwarts. He also easily established a friendship with Luna Lovegood, whom many would consider bizarre. Dean was brave and loyal. He was eager to participate in the defence of his school against Death Eaters, despite not even having a wand, and never lost his faith in Harry Potter. He believed Harry's claim that Lord Voldemort had returned and had faith that Harry would eventually defeat the Dark Lord. Dean was apparently willing to violate school rules, if doing so would help a friend. In his third year, when Harry was not allowed to go to Hogsmeade because his uncle had not signed his permission slip, Dean offered to forge the signature (unfortunately Harry could not accept, as he had already mentioned to Professor McGonagall that his form was not signed). Dean was a skilled artist and also enjoyed reading the comic book Loony Nonby v.s. Cornish Pixie, showing an interest in art. Magical abilities and skills The extent of Dean's skills is mostly unknown. It can be assumed that he was competent in using magic, as he did not have to be corrected often during class. *'Duelling:' Dean proved himself as a highly proficient and fierce duellist as he and Parvati Patil were able held their own against Antonin Dolohov, Travers, and a Masked Death Eater during the Battle of Hogwarts. Given the very strong duelling skills of these Death Eaters, this would have meant he was particularly gifted with martial magic. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': As a committed and loyal member of Dumbledore's Army, it can be assumed he was skilled in defensive magic, as he would have learned how to cast numerous offensive and defensive spells under Harry Potter's excellent teaching. He achieved a high O.W.L. score in the subject, seeing as he attended the N.E.W.T.-level class during his sixth year. He was also able to cast the Boggart-Banishing Spell effectively, having turned a Boggart in the form of a Loose Hand into being trapped in a mouse-trap in his third year. *'Flying': Dean was also a very skilful Chaser, as he was Harry's first choice to replace first Katie Bell (who had been cursed) in the match against Slytherin for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and then Ginny Weasley (who was substituting as Seeker) in the final match against Ravenclaw, showing him to be a talented and confident Quidditch player and broomstick flyer. *'Transfiguration:' Dean was able to advance to N.E.W.T.-level Transfiguration. He must have achieved either an 'Outstanding' or an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam in this subject. *'Charms': Dean was shown to be very talented in charm-work, as he was capable of conjuring a non-corporeal Patronus, which is a mark of superior magical ability and skill, given the immense difficulty of casting such an advanced and powerful protective charm. He most likely learned how to cast this charm in the Dumbledore's Army Patronus lesson. He also had no problem casting more simpler charms, such as the Levitation Charm. *'Artist': Dean appeared to be very artistic and was said to be "good with a quill". In his first year, he drew a "large Gryffindor lion" for the Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the year, and on a "Potter for President" banner he had crafted with the help of Hermione, Neville, Ron and Seamus. In their fourth year, after Harry completed the Triwizard Tournament's first task, he drew several banners in commemoration, depicting Harry evading the Hungarian Horntail. Some showed Cedric Diggory with his head on fire, showing him to have been a very creative, inventive and unique artist. Possessions *'Wand': The wand of Dean Thomas was of unknown length and wood and core materials. Like most wizards and witches in Britain, he likely purchased it at the age of eleven before beginning his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991. Dean lost his wand in March 1998 to a group of Snatchers. Relationships Family Little is known about Dean's relationship with his family. His biological father was a wizard who walked out on his Muggle wife and infant son in order to protect them from the Death Eaters. He never told his wife that he was a wizard, and was soon after killed by the Death Eaters when he refused to join their cause. Dean's mother married again a Muggle, who raised Dean as if he was his own son. Dean also had several half-siblings, through his stepfather. Seamus Finnigan , his best friend]] Dean grew close to Seamus Finnigan, one of his dorm-mates, during their first year at Hogwarts, and the two remained best friends throughout their school years. The two were often seen together at school, and Dean attended the Quidditch World Cup with Seamus and his mother in 1994. Seamus initially believed the smear campaign the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet ran against Harry Potter when he claimed that Voldemort had returned, but this did not appear to have affected his friendship with Dean, who believed Harry and who eventually managed to get Seamus to attend the final D.A. meeting of the year. Seamus was also displeased when Dean was chosen as the replacement Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team over him when Katie Bell was injured, but again, the two still remained best friends. Since Dean could not return to Hogwarts for his final year, the two did not see each other for some time, and they missed each other greatly. When Dean eventually did return to Hogwarts in 1998 to fight in the final battle, Seamus was ecstatic to see him, and ran to hug him. Ginny Weasley , his ex-girlfriend and good friend]] Dean started dating Ginny Weasley around the end of his fifth year. Ginny's brother and Dean's roommate Ron disapproved of the romance, as demonstrated by his furious reaction to stumbling upon the couple kissing passionately in a deserted hallway. They appeared to be very close at first, but, according to Ginny's friend Hermione Granger, things began to get rocky as Ginny became displeased with Dean for what she perceived as over-protectiveness, as Dean constantly tried to assist her in everything. Ginny's enthusiasm about the relationship seemed to ebb by Christmas of 1996, as she did not seem terribly eager to see Dean upon her return to Hogwarts. The couple also began to row over little things, like Dean's constant attempts to help Ginny through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, and they fought after Dean and Seamus laughed when Harry suffered a fractured skull courtesy of Cormac McLaggen. ]] Harry contributed to their ultimate break-up by bumping up against Ginny when she and Dean were going through the portrait hole while under his Invisibility Cloak and after having taken Felix Felicis. Thus, luck was on the side of Harry, who had developed an interest in Ginny, and she thought Dean was trying to push her through the portrait. This row led to their split. Ginny clearly got over Dean soon after they broke up, as she began dating Harry soon after and admitted to him that she had never really given up on Harry. Dean, however, seemed astonished and hurt when he saw Harry and Ginny kissing, and went as far as smashing his glass, indicating that he took their split harder. Later, while Dean was on the run and heard news about Ginny, Harry noted that Dean was concerned for her welfare. Dumbledore's Army , his allies]] Dean became a member of Dumbledore's Army in 1995. He was friendly with most of the members. He and Luna Lovegood, in particular, developed a friendship in 1998, as they were together during their imprisonment and rescue from Malfoy Manor and later seemed to grow close while staying at Shell Cottage. Dean was occasionally rather bemused at some of the odd things Luna said, but never ridiculed her, and was seen offering her his hand and helping her in the Room of Requirement just before the Battle of Hogwarts. Dean was also relatively close to his dorm-mates Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, though not to the same extent as with Seamus. Ron spent more time with Dean and Seamus during their fourth year, when he initially believed that Harry had cheated in order to get his name into the Goblet of Fire. Ron very much disapproved when Dean started dating his younger sister, though the two remained friendly. He was also on friendly terms with Hermione Granger, another Gryffindor in his year. Dean made a banner for Harry during his first Quidditch match, and believed him about the return of Lord Voldemort in 1995, unlike Seamus, eagerly joining Dumbledore's Army. Harry resented Dean slightly during their sixth year out of jealousy over Dean's romance with Ginny Weasley, on whom he had developed a crush. When Dean and Ginny split up, Harry's enmity lifted, though Dean then became upset when Harry kissed his ex-girlfriend soon after their break-up. In spite of this, Dean never seemed to carry any ill will towards them, as he was aware of Ginny's crush on Harry since her first year at Hogwarts. In fact, during his rescue from Malfoy Manor, he was reluctant to escape with Dobby and leave Harry behind. Dean was also good friends with both Fred and George Weasley, older Gryffindor students. He helped them in their efforts to sabotage Dolores Umbridge and helped them test Skiving Snackboxes during his fifth year. Other members of Dumbledore's Army are: Lee Jordan, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Marietta Edgecombe. Dean's relationship with the most of them is unknown. Etymology Dean means "head" or "leader" and is often the title of a department chief at a college or university. Thomas means "twin". Behind the scenes *Dean is portrayed by Alfie Enoch in all films except . *A drawing at one time posted on J.K. Rowling's website (and also mentioned on ) revealed that Dean's first name was "Gary" in early drafts of Philosopher's Stone."General Facts Not Disclosed in the Books" at Mugglenet.com." (transcription available here) *Rowling included information on Dean's background in an early draft of , but ultimately cut it out, as she felt it was an "unnecessary digression." She stated that she had to a certain extent traded Dean's "voyage of discovery" for Neville Longbottom's because the latter character's discoveries about his past were more relevant to the main story. *Rowling said that when it came time for casting the film adaptation of Philosopher's Stone, she told director Chris Columbus about Dean, and that she thought he was "slightly taken aback" by how much she had developed the background of such a minor character. *In , Dean seemed to take Lee Jordan's place, such as helping Fred and George with their Skiving Snackbox and saying Lee's line in the Hog's Head. *Dean is also the tallest out of all the boys in Harry's dorm. on the set of ]] *In , during the Quidditch match, we briefly see Dean playing chaser for Gryffindor (we don't see his last name on the back of his robes, though). In the film, there is no explanation as to why Dean is playing chaser, but it can easily be assumed he is taking Katie Bell's place. *During Harry's time in school, Dean is the only male Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. *In , Dean is not encountered by the trio while on the run, and he is not present at Malfoy Manor when the trio are taken there. He is mentioned on radio, but due to his absence in Malfoy Manor it is presumed that he escaped, unlike Griphook. *In , Dean's boggart is a severed hand, however, in , it is a bloody eyeball. *J. K. Rowling has said, in response to a fan on Twitter, that she "wouldn't put it past" Dean Thomas being a Jedi.J.K. Rowling (@jk_rowling) on Twitter: .@joe_hook There's probably one in there. I wouldn't put it past Dean Thomas. The source here is a bit vague: she might not have meant that Dean was an actual Jedi, but rather that he was perhaps the wizard equivalent of one. A more likely explanation is that, having been raised in a Muggle household, Dean was a fan of the Star Wars series of films, much the same as he brought a poster with football players to Hogwarts because he was a fan of Westham FC. *Alfie Enoch and Devon Murray have both expressed that they like the fan theory of Dean and Seamus ending up together.http://www.be.com/bim/alfred-enoch Character reduction Dean Thomas was originally going to be a more prominent character in the novels, like Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, but his role was initially cut down. Originally, Dean was called "Gary", and in , Dean Thomas was going to be first introduced during the "Sorting Hat" chapter. His character was cut from the UK copies due to needing to shorten the chapter, however he still is in some US copies. He also was going to be featured in the chapter "Midnight Duel" going along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville to confront Draco Malfoy, but he was cut out of this scene entirely. After having cut Dean out so much from the books, Jo did not want him to go unnoticed in the films and when was in production she blew away director Chris Columbus with the amount of information she had on such a minor character. In J.K. Rowling had originally included Dean Thomas' background story, which explained about his "Muggle-born" blood status and his father being a wizard, but it was cut out again as it was "unnecessary content." Jo has said that she believes she swapped developing Dean Thomas to develop the character Neville Longbottom instead, as he was more relevant to the overall plot. Dean later plays a somewhat larger role in , where he becomes Ginny's boyfriend and a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and , where he is on the run, kidnapped,and rescued. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Dean Thomas es:Dean Thomas fr:Dean Thomas ru:Дин Томас fi:Dean Thomas it:Dean Thomas pl:Dean Thomas no:Tommy Ding sv:Dean Thomas Category:Artists Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:English individuals Category:Ginny Weasley's romantic relationships Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1991 Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-orphans Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Males Category:Thomas family Category:HP wizards Category:Brothers